Sapphire Pheonixes, Crimson Ice Dragons
by Valkeyrie
Summary: Previously Burning Ice and Freezing Fire Sato X Dai. First one of this pairing and anime. Crosses fingers Please read and enjoy. ...Wow...This is soon? New chapter, everyone be happy! XD
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire Pheonixes, Crimson Ice Dragons

Satoshi stared at the cuts and bruises that lined his arms. Another fight with Dark had left him shattered and bruised.

'Oh, why must you hate me so, Satoshi-sama? Is it because of how much you care for the young Niwa?' Krad's voice whispered, loving the way he could drive Satoshi mad in ways no one else knew.

'Shut up Krad. I don't need this right know. You use my body and have it beat to a bloody pulp by morning. I wish you'd go away.' Satoshi mentally yelled, wishing he could kill the homicidal Tenshi within him.

'You say that so much that it has lost all meaning. Besides, why would I disappear? I'm the only one who loves you, the only one that ever will.' Krad said, wrapping his arms around Satoshi.

'I'll kill Niwa for you and give you his heart if you want it so bad. The he

won't be able to hurt you. You are weak enough around him as it is.' Krad whispered, nuzzling the ice blue locks.

"Just go away!" Satoshi yelled out, falling back against the pillows.

The illusion of Krad dissipated, leaving his mocking laughter ringing in his ears. Satoshi sighed angrily, pulling his glasses off limply. He wouldn't bother bandaging his arms, there was no more blood.

'Blood…the same color as Niwa-kun's hair…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke sat staring at the blood on his hands. He was a bit bruised, but had no visible cuts. Tears welled up in the red head's eyes.

'Hiwatari-kun…' Daisuke sniffed, his body shaking in silent cries.

'Daisuke? What's wrong!' Dark called out, hearing his sobs.

'Hiwatari-kun's blood is all over me. All his…so much…'

'Oh…don't worry Daisuke, Creepy Boy will be fine.' Dark sighed; hoping the boy would be consoled. He never was the compassionate type.

"…" Daisuke verbally paused, blinking his tears away.

'Really? Do you really think so?' Daisuke asked hopefully.

Dark didn't answer either because if how tired he was or of what he was afraid of saying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school Daisuke hardly noticed how much Satoshi stared at him. Then again, it seemed like Satoshi was always staring at him. Daisuke was busy sketching in his notebook to hear the teacher.

"Okay class, today we're working in partners!" The teacher announced happily, the class groaning.

Daisuke looked up as the teacher began to call off the pairs.

"Miss Harada and Takeshi…Elder Harada and Mashihiro…Niwa and Hiwatari…" Daisuke froze and turned to Satoshi.

Satoshi sat his hair covering his eyes as he read a book. He didn't look as if he even heard the pairs. He looked up at Daisuke and closed the book sighing.

"We don't have all day Niwa. If we are to work in pairs I suggest you think about moving your seat." Satoshi said, as calm as ever.

"Oh, yeah." Daisuke laughed nervously. He sighed. 'I'm such an idiot' –Yep-

Daisuke stood up and brought his seat to Satoshi's desk. He accidentally hit Satoshi's arm and he thought he saw a flicker of pain in his eyes. Satoshi pulled his arm back protectively and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"What do you suggest we do the project on?" Satoshi asked looking at the paper.

"…I don't know. What's the project for exactly?" He laughed nervously, Satoshi nearly falling off his chair.

"What do you do all day Niwa? Don't you listen to anything?" Satoshi asked, regaining his posture. Calm, cool, collected.

"I listen! Just not…all the time…And it's not 'Niwa'. It's Daisuke." Daisuke said standing up.

"I can't work right now. I'm too out of it. Meet me after school, we'll figure it out then." Daisuke said, returning his seat to where it was.

Satoshi stared after Daisuke before slowly picking up his book. He shook his head and sighed. 'Oh Daisuke, when will you learn?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that I see what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Satoshi, wait up! Satoshi!" Daisuke called, running after him.

'For someone with a body like his, he sure runs fast…'

"A body like that…you mean thin, limber, feline…appealing?" Dark snickered, not bothering to help his poor tamer even a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wake Me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, yes, yes…and what the flip are you talking about?" Daisuke answered in order, wondering why Dark had said the last descriptive word.

"You know you know. You find him attractive. You should see half of your dreams boy. Puts me to shame…" Dark said, nodding sagely.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Daisuke said nervously. 'Did Dark know?'

"Yeah you do and yes I do." Dark snickered.

"Arrrgh!" Daisuke yelled, realizing Dark had heard him.

"I can't believe my tamer is a man's man. It's kinda gross. Like me being in a girl's body…"

"So what? You know what Dark? You're an ass."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love - darling - only you  
Are the life among the dead

**All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**  
Don't let me die here  
**There must be something more**  
Bring me to life

-----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire Pheonixes, Crimson Ice Dragons Chapter 2 

"Daisuke! Remember you have work after school today!" Emiko called as her son rushed out the door, a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Kay!" Daisuke called, stumbling out into the street. He ran, his hair getting mussed by the wind.

'So, someone's happy. Is it because you get to see Hiwatari-kun tonight?' Dark snickered, causing Daisuke to turn a deep red.   
"Shut up. You love Krad." Daisuke said, hoping that would shut him up.   
'…Um, Daisuke…how did you find that out?' Dark said uneasily.   
"What! I was kidding!" Daisuke said horrified. He had been trying to shut Dark up, not find out his twisted love interest.   
'Yeah…me too…' Dark said unconvincingly. Daisuke stopped dead in his tracks. Not because of Dark, but because of whom he saw and what he was beginning to feel. 

'Dark! I'm going to change!' Daisuke said frantically, feeling the warmth.

'_What! How! It only happens when you see one of the Haradas!' _Dark said hastily.

Daisuke ran into an alley and thought about Wiz, hoping it would cancel out the transformation. It was working until the person he was hiding from found him.

"Niwa? What are you doing?" Daisuke turned horrified to Satoshi, who stood looking down at him. Daisuke hadn't realized he had fallen to the ground.

Daisuke went to say something but transformed instead. Satoshi's eyes widened as he watched Daisuke change into Dark, his hair lengthening and darkening.

"Satoshi. You scare my tamer so much he turned into me!" _'Or should I say, excite, Daisuke?' _(Shut up!) Dark snickered, Satoshi staring quizzically at him. Dark calmed down a it and bent down until he was eye level with Satoshi.

"You see Satoshi, my tamer is…negligent…of feelings he has but shouldn't. It seems he is very embarrassed about it. He even had the nerve to call me an ass…My god; I'm starting to sound like Krad." Dark said, first slyly, then shocked/horrified/glad.

"I noticed. What do you mean, feelings he shouldn't have?" Satoshi said, staring coldly into Dark's amethyst eyes.

"Feelings that are wrong. Feelings for a certain someone that he shouldn't. Like, say I liked you. That would be wrong, get it?" Dark said, half closing his eyes until they were cat-like slits.

"So, what are you saying? That Niwa likes me?" Satoshi asked coolly. Inside his heart was pounding.

"Maybe. Why? Got the hots for him?" Dark asked, feeling Daisuke pause inside him. He could feel the young boy's heart racing.

"…Is he there? Watching?" Satoshi asked curiously, looking at Dark's eyes as if trying to see through them.

"Yep. But he can go away." Dark said, pretending to push his tamer away.

"Is he still there?" Satoshi asked, Krad screaming bloody murder. KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW! Krad screamed. Satoshi just ignored him.

"Nope." Dark lied. "It's just me and you Hiwatari…Hikari, whatever you call yourself." Dark said, Daisuke listening silently. There without Commander Hiwatari's knowledge.

"Perhaps I want to know. Who are his 'wrong' feelings for?" Satoshi asked, his eyes never wavering from Dark's.

"You." Dark held back laughter as he heard Daisuke scream inside his head. (DARK! I HATE YOU! WHY!) Daisuke cried.

"Really. Well, tell him that I think of him as more than a friend as well." Satoshi said, turning away from Dark and leaving the alley.

(Wha…? He what! Oh my god. He likes me.) Daisuke said, suddenly calm.

"Never thought he'd swing that way. Good for you Daisuke. Now you can take over. Go get your lover-boy." Dark said softly, changing back to Daisuke.

"Satoshi! Wait!" Daisuke cried scrambling out of the alley.

NOTE: Wrote this while listening to these songs. Sounds cool. Byakuya-True Light from D.N.Angel, White Destiny from Pretear, Take My Revolution from Revolutionary Girl Utena, And Apocolyptic Darkness from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Try it. It's nuts.


	3. Chapter 3

...Alas, the long awaited chapter, she is posted!

* * *

Sapphire Phoenixes, Crimson Ice Dragons Chapter 3

Satoshi walked away sighing. Why had he told that to Dark? Of course, Dark would tell Niwa if he was not actually listening.

/What is wrong with you? You told your enemy your weakness, and he will use it to destroy you. / Krad stated simply, annoyed and oddly calm.

He probably will. I have no problem, at least to my knowledge. Satoshi muttered, not really in the mood to yell at Krad. He seemed more civilized today, as if he could actually be talked to without being annoying.

/Hmm…Satoshi-sama, why are you actually talking with me? Isn't your usual response along the lines of 'Shut the hell up'/ Krad said slowly, trying to figure it out himself.

Never mind…Please be quiet… Satoshi sighed, glaring at anyone who stared at him. He had the right to talk to his inner demon! They could all go die for all he cared.

"Hiwatari-kun, wait!" Satoshi turned around just in time to see a red-faced redhead crash into him head first. The force of the hit sent both boys to the ground, conveniently in front of an alley with a downward tilt.

Satoshi and Daisuke rolled down the hill at an increasing pace. Daisuke latched onto Satoshi for safety as the two teens catapulted down the alley.

Satoshi looked down at Daisuke. He was so close…he could fell the boy's heartbeat race against his own. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Daisuke, bracing for impact. And impact there was.

Satoshi's back hot the wall with a sickening thud. Daisuke gasped at the sudden stop and Satoshi winced in pain. He loosened his grip on Daisuke, but not entirely.

"Daisuke, you are a klutz. Next time watch where you're going." Satoshi whispered, sighing.

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that Hiwatari-kun. It was an accident, but you walk so fast and I was trying to catch up…"

Satoshi looked at him and sighed. "You were listening, weren't you?"

"…Yeah, um…Hiwatari-kun, I need to tell you something." Daisuke said nervously, wanting to look anywhere but at Satoshi. Unfortunately, his position would not allow that.

"Yes Niwa, what is it?" Satoshi said, readying himself for rejection. Why would Niwa like a cold-hearted person like him?

"…Daisuki." Daisuke whispered, placing a light kiss onto the stunned blue-haired boy's lips.

Satoshi's eyes widened as he felt Daisuke lightly press his lips onto his own. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the smaller boy' waist. He pulled away slowly from Daisuke and opened his eyes.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke uncharacteristically shy. "Niwa?"

Daisuke looked at him cutely. "Yeah?"

"I like you too." Satoshi said softly, a small smile on his face.

"…Sa-Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Nani?"

"Can you call me Daisuke?"

"-.- Sure Dai-chan." Satoshi sighed/

Daisuke smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I lost the origional chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Tell me f I should continue. I don't have any plans as of yet... 


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crud...I...Wow...I haven't written anything for this in a long time...GOMEN NASAI! cries I'm so sorry. I was lookign today, and I realize, especially for the story Bubbles...It's been over a year. I believe yesterday made it a year. This week I'm really gonna try and at at least on chapter to every story that isn't completed yet...And...Uh...First reviewer on this story gets a complimentary one-shot on any pairing they want, as long as I know the anime...I know a lot so...It's sort of like..."THANK YOU FOR NOT FORGETTING THIS EXISTED!" Now...Um...On with the chapter. Sorry about the whole, I can't decide what Dark and Krad talk through either. I think it changes every other chapter...o.O' Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Satoshi and Daisuke sat in the alley for a little while longer before Satoshi cleared his throat. "...Um...Ni-Daisuke?"

Daisuke blinked and looked at Satoshi. "...Yeah?"

"...Shouldn't we...Be getting up now?" He asked, staring at the anything but clean ground he was currently sitting on.

"...Huh? O-oh, right..." He said before crawling off of Satoshi, holding his hand out to the other boy.

Satoshi took Daisuke's hand and stood up, brushing himself off with a slight scowl. "...We were going to do our project today, right?"

Daisuke nodded, then paused with a slightly unhappy look on his face. "...The only thing is, I have...um...to...Uh..."

"...Dark's going to steal again tonight?" Satoshi asked, though it was more like a statement, as he adjusted his glasses.

"...Um...Yeah...I...I don't remember when though...so..." Daisuke mumbled.

"...It's fine. We'll just work on our project tomorrow?" Satoshi said then he looked around, trying to figure out just where they ended up. "...But, I think we should figure out a topic today."

"...What was it even on?" Daisuke asked, that being one of the things he was busy talking to Dark through.

"...A figure who's in the news. Popular or not. Like Dark, who I bet everyone in the class is doing." Satoshi said, though he knew that if they did it, it would be much more accurate and less of a fangirlish squeal for the whole thing.

"...Well..." Daisuke thought for a moment, while Dark ranted about his greatness. "...What about Krad."

/What about me? Why has that awful Niwa dared say my name?!/ Krad said, suddenly taking interest in something other than killing Dark and Daisuke.

"...What about him? We're NOT doing our project on him...He's not in the news." Satoshi said, Krad listening curiously.

"...Well, not...By name...but the call him the white angel...So...I've seen news clips of him that were really brief, fighting with..." Daisuke trailed off. "...I don't really want to do Dark though, and be like everyone else."

-You calling me a slut or something?- Dark asked, taking the wrong meaning of 'doing Dark.'

'No Dark. I meant do a project about you...'

-Ah...Well...Um...Why the hell would you do it on KRAD?-

'You have a better idea that ISN'T you?'

-Creepy boy.-

'What?'

-He's the commander of the police...He's GOT to be in the news. That'd be fun, eh? You'd get to spend loads of time with him, learning EVERYTHING about him...-

"...We're not doing our project on Satoshi, Dark." Daisuke said aloud, with a look on his face that clearly said he wanted to slap Dark.

"...Why would we do a project on me?" Satoshi asked, just staring at the walls around them.

"...What? Oh, uh...Dark...Said that because you're the commander of the police...um...that you'd be in the news or something so wouldn't we be able to do you? But I said no, because..." Daisuke trailed off.

"...I'm not in the news, so..." Satoshi said sighing. "...Anyways, I guess then we'll...be doing a project on Krad?"

/Satoshi-sama...What is this project you're doing?/

\It's on a figure in the news. Apparently, you got a clip. So, instead of doing a project about Dark, we're doing one about you. It was his idea.\

/...Why would he suggest something like that?/

\Honestly, I have no clue. I think he hit his head on the fall down here.\

/...Tell you what, Satoshi-sama...You do the project on me...and while you do this project...You can do whatever you want with the Niwa boy with no interference from me. All I will do is give you information. After, though, I will kill him if you get too close. I don't care how much you like the boy. If I don't kill him, his mother will kill you./

\...\ Satoshi stared at Daisuke for a moment. "...How are we going to work on our project? Your mother still doesn't trust me enough to let me stay at your house for that long."

Daisuke blinked. "...It's only a couple hours a day..."

"...For multiple days. I doubt she'd let you come over my house that long as well...I imagine rather soon Dark will have several things to steal a day, to interfere with that..." Satoshi said before turning around. "...Come on Daisuke, don't you have to get home?"

"...Um...Yeah." Daisuke said blinking, then running next to Satoshi.

"...By...The way...if...Anything happens because of...Dark and Krad...I'm sorry."

"...Don't be...I don't blame you. But if Krad does anything, I apologize as well. I really can't control him as well as you can Dark..."

Daisuke nodded slightly. '...I don't blame you...'

When they got out of the alley, they paused, having to go in different directions. "...Bye, Satoshi."

Satoshi watched Daisuke's retreating form before mumbling softly. "Bye...Daisuke."


End file.
